


A Real Man

by capsdaydream



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Degradation, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Multi, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, handjobs, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Summary: Dean thinks he’s such a ladies man, luckily his big sister and father are there to bring him back to reality.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sister Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, John Winchester/Daughter, John Winchester/Daughter!Reader, John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/Reader/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Winchester Daughter/Dean Winchester, John/You/Dean
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136249
Kudos: 32





	A Real Man

“There he is,” John announced, as Dean finally got back. He had been at a party on the nice side of town, no doubt hooking up with one of the popular girls. With Dean at the party and Sam sleeping over at a friend’s, you and John had the room to yourselves. It always made you laugh when he would brag about the girls he was with. The thought of your baby brother out there, trying to pick up girls. Taking them out in the impala or going back to theirs if their parents were out and doing his best to please them with what little he was blessed with.   
“Look at that, daddy,” you teased, hopping up off the rundown sofa. Walking up behind Dean, you were instantly able to tell that he had been getting down and dirty with some preppy girl at the party, “his hair’s all messy, smells like cheap perfume, I think our little Dean-o has been out there trying to be a man.”   
You and your father had a less than conventional relationship. No other man could ever love you or touch you the way he did. You had kept your relationship a secret from your youngest brother, Sam, but Dean was 18 now, and he was old enough to know the true nature of your relationship with John.   
“Is that right?” John mused, taking a sip from the whiskey glass in his hand.   
“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, pushing past you, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, son, come have a drink with your old man,” John offered, motioning for Dean to sit next to him.   
You grabbed another glass, pouring two fingers of whiskey into the glass for Dean, then coming to sit back down on John’s lap. Dean, ever eager to please your father, sat down on the opposite side of the sofa.   
Sitting there in silence, your father’s hand wandered under the hem of the oversized t-shirt you were wearing, knowing you only had panties on underneath, thick fingers rubbing back and forth over your clothed heat. You quietly gasped as he nudged at your clit through the fabric, the cotton growing wet with your arousal.   
“Do you have to do that in front of me?” Dean spat, shuffling in his seat. You knew he wasn’t disgusted, but rather, he was aroused. You could see him trying to hide it, resting his hands over his lap.  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dean,” you smiled sweetly, “no one will ever love me as much as Daddy does. Besides, I think it’s time we showed you just how to please a girl, whaddya think, Daddy?”   
“Oh, I think you’re right sweetheart,” he grinned, pushing his hand into your panties, thick fingers slipping through your wetness, “I think it’s time we show Dean how to be a real man.” John encouraged you to stand up, pulling his hands free from your underwear and sucking the wet digits into his mouth. “I tell you this, son, ain’t no other girl in this world taste as good as your sister, I could spend days between those legs.”   
John stood behind you, pulling your t-shirt over your head. The chill in the room caused your nipples to pebble and Dean couldn’t decide if he should look or not. John pushed your panties down your legs, the fabric pooling at your feet leaving you fully naked in front of your father and brother.   
“Jesus Christ,” Dean mumbled, “we shouldn’t be doing this.”   
“Nothing more natural in the world than sex, Dean,” your father comments, “of course, you know that, right?  
“Mr. Cassanova over there embarrassed at the sight of a naked girl,” you laughed, “your turn Dean, it’s not fair that I’m the only one naked.”  
“W-What? No!” He objected, standing quickly from his seat, forgetting that his hands were covering the truth about how he really felt about this situation.   
“Oh, he’s just embarrassed, sweetheart, he doesn’t want us to see that he’s hard for his big sister,” John said condescendingly. “Strip, Dean, nothing to be ashamed of.”  
It took your brother a moment, looking at the both of you bewildered before he slowly started shedding his clothing, but leaving his briefs on and covering his erection with his hands. You knew Dean would always comply, ever eager to make your father proud, no matter what it took.  
John followed suit, throwing his t-shirt to the floor, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans but not pushing them down just yet. His hands began to wander your body again, brushing over your pebbled nipples, pinching at the hardened buds, the moan that left your mouth echoing in the otherwise silent room.  
“Maybe if you’re man enough, you’ll be able to get her to make these noises,” your father grinned, large hands travelling down your body, “although, maybe not, you don’t look quite as gifted as I am. What do you think, baby?”   
“Oh fuck,” you breathed, thick fingers spreading your wetness over your sensitive clit, before locking eyes with your little brother, “not as big as you daddy.”  
“No baby, but we gotta teach him to do the best with what he’s got, huh?” he spoke, sliding his fingers into your sopping hole. You whined in response, John sliding his fingers in and out, curling just the right amount to have you crying out for him. “You see how she’s gasping and moaning for me, that’s how you know you’re doing it right.”   
The heel of his hand rubbing over your clit, his fingers worked expertly inside you. No one knew your body like your father, he knew exactly what to do to bring you to the edge of sweet ecstasy. With a loud cry, you were tumbling over the edge, experienced hands working you through your orgasm. “That’s it baby girl, so pretty when you cum for daddy.”   
Breathing heavily, coming down from your intense climax, John pressed a gentle kiss to the side of your head, whispering about how good you were for him.   
“You think you’re a man now, Dean? You’re not even man enough to look at a naked body,” John shook his head. Dean stood with his eyes glued to the ground in front of him, a deep blush covering his face and chest.   
You stepped forward, out of your fathers hold, coming face to face with Dean. “It’s okay, Dean, I can show you,” you reassured, gentle hands resting on his chest. You run your hands over his flushed skin, giggling lightly as you take note of the little wet splotch on his briefs. You pushed lightly on his chest, guiding him to sit back on the sofa and straddled his lap, grinding your bare pussy onto his clothed length.   
John came up behind you, brushing your hair off your shoulders, “you gonna grind that pretty pussy onto his little dick? Bet you he cums in his pants before you even get off.”   
Having not long turned 18, Dean’s cock was nothing compared to John’s. Your father was long and thick, stretched you so beautifully every time he fucked you. As you were grinding your hips down onto Dean’s lap, John stood over you, guiding your hips and degrading Dean as he failed to get you off.  
“Call yourself a ladies man, huh? Got a beautiful girl, naked on your lap and you can’t even get her off, pathetic.”   
Dean was whining and moaning under you, hips bucking up into your core, his movements frenzied. John was right, Dean would cum before getting you off. His hips stuttered, and he came with a loud groan.   
“Aww,” you cooed, pressing featherlight kisses to his face, “baby brother cumming in his pants just from me grinding on him.”  
John chuckled darkly, “Just as I thought, you’re not a real man, just a boy pretending to be one.”   
Dean looked down at his lap, grimacing at the large spot on his briefs stained dark from his release.   
“Come on, baby girl, let’s show Dean how a real man pleases his woman.” Delivering a light spank to your ass, John helped you up from Dean’s lap. Guiding you back towards the bed, John towered over you. He was an intimidating man, tall and broad, and it made you all the more aroused that he could have you in any way he wanted. “Get over here, son.”   
“Yes, Sir,” Dean muttered, quickly moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Lying back next to Dean, you smirked up at your father. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, thick length springing free, he was long and thick, leaking precum. Dean looked on, eyes wide with shock; he had probably only ever seen a cock this big in a porno.   
You hooked your arms under your knees, pulling them into your chest. John groaned in approval, standing in between your open legs. One hand rested on the bottom of your stomach, the other ran the spongy tip through your arousal, bumping your clit.   
“You ready, baby?” he asked, pressing against the dripping hole.   
“Yes, Daddy,” you whined in response, you didn’t think you had ever been more desperate for John’s cock in your life.   
“Watch here, Dean, this is how a real man does it.” Pressing forward, he filled you inch by inch, taking it slow, knowing that you need time to adjust to his size. You threw your head back, moaning as he bottomed out. He always filled you so perfectly.   
“Oh, fuck, Daddy,” you cried out as he started thrusting deep and hard. It felt like every thrust punched the air from your lungs.   
“You see this, Dean,” John groaned, motioning to where your bodies were joined, “you need a man’s cock for this, not a little dick.”   
Dean thought the two of you together looked like something from a porno. The big beefy guy ruining the young girl. He could feel himself growing hard again, the wetness of his release becoming increasingly uncomfortable. As he rubbed himself through the fabric, trying to create some friction, you reached your hand over to tug at the waistband, encouraging him to take them off. He started jerking himself in time with John’s thrusts when he noticed the slight bulge at the bottom of your stomach.   
Noticing the look on his son’s face, John looked down. This was his favourite part of fucking you. Not only did he stretch you so perfectly, but the bottom of your stomach would bulge with every thrust.   
Dean’s whimpers and moans mixed with your own and, together with the slapping of your father’s hips against your ass, the sounds filled the room.   
“Oh God, Daddy, I’m so close,” you cried, you could feel your arousal slipping down your thighs, onto your ass.   
“I know baby girl, can feel you squeezin’ me so tight,” he let out a breathy moan, bringing his fingers to your clit. You cried out at the sensation and it was only moments before you completely fell apart. Dean’s end followed yours, your cries and moans mixing together, echoing through the room. John quickly pulled out, leaving you clenching around nothing, his seed spurting over your abused pussy.   
The room fell silent, bar your heavy breathing and no one spoke until you broke the silence, “I don’t think Dean has learned how to be a proper man yet, Daddy, I think we better show him again.”


End file.
